Time Travel Mayhem
by PureWishes
Summary: Sabrina runs in to some trouble with a Time Ball, causing her to go backwards and forwards in time ... at any time.
1. The Beginning

TITLE: Time Travel Mayhem  
  
AUTHOR: PureWishes (Renae)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Although I would love to own Sabrina The Teenage Witch and it's characters, I dont.  
  
RATING: G  
  
SUMMARY: Sabrina runs into some magical mayhem, which sends her on backwards and forwards trip of time travel.  
  
Sabrina looked up to see Salem, her black American short-hair cat, munching on her homework. He hadn't always been a cat. He was a former warlock sentenced to 100 years of cat life because he tried to take over the mortal world. The sentence has threatened to be extended countless times, since, even as a kitty, he still makes his attempts for world domination.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sabrina screeched at Salem, who was in the middle of a mouthful of paper.  
  
"I can't help it," replied Salem, sheepishly. "It smells like Tuna!"  
  
Sabrina snatched up the remaining of her precious homework and zapped up a plate of Tuna for Salem. Although he didn't deserve it, it would keep him occupied and would stop him from munching on any other valuables.  
  
"Oh you are so gracious your majesty!" Was his reply through a mouthful.  
  
"Yeah yeah, save the praise," Sabrina frowned deeply. "What on earth am I going to do about my homework?"  
  
Then, Zelda, the eldest of Sabrina's 2 aunts she lived with, entered the kitchen.  
  
"I've lost my time ball," said Zelda, frantically searching every nook and cranny.  
  
Sabrina sighed. "What's new?"  
  
"Sabrina dear, this could cause major havoc amongst the mortal realm!" Zelda looked up at Sabrina, with a dramatic look full of terror.  
  
"Oh pur-lease!" Sabrina was fed up. "My cat ate my homework is going to be the end of the world for me!"  
  
Hilda, Zelda's younger sister, zapped herself into the kitchen, hearing all the kerfuffle.  
  
"Salem, have you made a hole in my NEW sweater?" Hilda asked pointing her magic finger at Salem.  
  
"Maybe..." replied Salem, his voice shaky. A very guilty kitty scooted off the table and run up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know what to do with that cat!" said Hilda. She turned to pick up her bowl of Happy-O's. She was about to put a spoonful into her mouth, when she heard a familar sound of ticking.  
  
"Why is my breakfast ticking, Zelda?" she asked, fed up with everything that was going wrong now. "Is this a joke?"  
  
"My time ball!" Zelda exclaimed, looking at the little crunched up pieces of time ball in the cereal bowl. "At least.. it used to be."  
  
"Is that what those pieces were?" Sabrina attempted a laugh "I thought that it was just some new type of muesli! Though.. they didn't taste that good!"  
  
Zelda's face turned green with horror. "You ATE my time ball?"  
  
"Only a little little piece of it.. I only got to have one mouthful." Sabrina was a bit nervous by her aunt's reaction.  
  
"Oh Sabrina!!" Zelda threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. She started pacing across the room. "Now we dont have to worry too much, it'll all be right." She paced and paced and paced.  
  
She jumped up suddenly and yelled "Stop worrying Hilda!"  
  
Hilda jumped in fright.. Zelda was losing it obviously.  
  
"Calm down Aunt Zelda." Sabrina tried to coax her frantic aunt. "What's so bad?"  
  
"Sabrina.." Aunt Zelda gulped "When a time ball is digested, it sort of functions abnormally. It causes the stomach owner, in that case being you, to be transported to any place in time. Whether it be past, present, or future. And the results... can be permanent and fatal."  
  
That was not the answer Sabrina wanted to hear. She dropped the remainder of her homework.  
  
"So you're telling me Im going to be a time travelling yo-yo?" Sabrina made a nervous joke "Okay okay, let's get a reversal spell."  
  
Zelda simply shook her head. "It's not that simple Sabrina. The time ball must be properly digested before the effects wear off. And if you're not.. intact by then, you will not be returned to your normal time."  
  
This was too heavy. Way too heavy. Who knew eating breakfast could practically destroy your life? She'd be inspecting the cafeteria food at school alot from now on. If there was a from now on.  
  
"Im staying home!" Sabrina freaked, and headed for the couch. "No way am I facing today.." She sunk into a cushion.  
  
Zelda exchanged glances with Hilda.  
  
"Sabrina, I think it might be best if you do go to school today." Hilda told her, "From other cases, we've been told that it's better if the person remains active, and that they remain around mortals."  
  
"Well, why?" Sabrina asked, really not wanting to face school.  
  
"Sabrina, dear, do you have to ask so many questions?" Hilda started pushing her out the door. "Just go ahead at school and have a good day. We'll have talked to Drell by then and everything will be fine." She slammed the door in Sabrina's face before she could say anything.  
  
"BUT MY HOMEWORK!!" Sabrina screamed, hammering at the door. It was no use. Her aunts were in lockdown. They were sending her to school with no homework, and as a walking magical disaster. Why had they been so insistent of her going to school? Something was suss, but right now, she could only think about the miserable day ahead. Who knows, maybe she'll be lucky enough to travel in time BEFORE Mrs Quick's class begins. 


	2. The Baby Is Me

Sabrina stumbled in to the foyer of Westbridge High School. She was practically spinning since everyone was running past her in all directions. Brushing against her, sending her this way and that. She finally found her feet, and headed towards her locker. On the way, she found her friend Val, who was looking frantic.  
  
"Sabrina, There you are! Quick, you've got to hurry, they're giving FREE TICKETS to the Lemon Purples concert, at the gym!" Val was grabbing Sabrina and dragging her with her.  
  
Sabrina was just as excited as Val now, and she was beginning to drag Val. They pushed through the crowds, nothing was going to stop them from seeing their favorite band.  
  
Sabrina and Val were waiting in line. "Oh my god, Val, we're really going to get tickets!!" She said, jumping up and down in hysterics.  
  
Val was finding it hard to keep still, and she was constantly looking to the head of the line. She turned to tell Sabrina that they were only a couple of feet away from the tickets, to see that her friend had turned a strange shade of purple.  
  
"Sabrina? Sabrina! Are you alright?" She looked at Sabrina urgently.  
  
Sabrina simply looked at Val in awe, as her jaw dropped, watching the swirling colours and fading images.  
  
"Vvvval?" She tried to utter, while reaching out for her friend. But Val was getting smaller and further away. Sabrina began to panic, not knowing what was happening. She tried to run towards Val, but her legs were stuck in position.  
  
There was a whoosh.  
  
And then everything went black.  
  
.........................Time Travel Number One............................  
  
Sabrina sat up to see a brightly painted yellow wall. It had charts, showing you the bone structure and muscle structure of a human. She assumed it to be some sort of doctor's office. Her eyes glanced around the rest of the room, relieved to see everything looked normal. She must have blacked out, and somebody must have taken her to the doctors. She really hoped that Val had gotten those tickets, or that she hadn't taken her to the hospital instead.  
  
Sabrina stretched her arms and lay down. She could just relax until the doctor came back to see her. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, an aging balding smouldering.. every kind of ing possible looking man, who she presumed to be her doctor, entered the room. He carried a clip board.  
  
"Ah, Mrs Spellman!" The doctor gave her a crooked smile.  
  
Sabrina began to nodd a hello, when she rewound what he had said.  
  
"Did you just say 'mrs spellman?'"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I believe I said that. You are married to Edward Spellman aren't you?" he checked his board, just incase he had the wrong patient.  
  
Sabrina snorted, and then half-laughed. "No he's my father!"  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow in alarm.  
  
"Then whose the father of your baby to be born, ma'am?"  
  
"My baby to be born?" Sabrina then looked down at her tummy. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
It dawned on her. She was in her Mum's body.. but it was Sabrina's mind. Oh my gosh... Sabrina petted the tummy affectionately. Hey that must be ME! She giggled at the thought. Oops.. back to the topic.  
  
"Oh oh, sorry, I thought you said Edward.. Spinfex.. he's my .. err.. godfather." Sabrina lied. "Yes, I'm Mrs Spellman."  
  
Sabrina felt her cheeks going red. She wasnt a very good liar at times, and having to lie about being her mother.. that was freaky. Especially when herself was inside herself! Did that even make sense?  
  
"That blasted timeball!" She said aloud, before realising it.  
  
"What was that, ma'am?" The doctor said, while checking her blood pressure.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing." Sabrina said, flopping against the cushions on the hospital bed.  
  
How was she going to get out of this? When would the next time change happen? And more to the point.. when would the effects wear off? This was too confusing, and overwhelming. She was NOT ready to have a baby, especially the baby being herself... it would simply.. ugh. It was too horrific to think about. The important thing is she would get herself out of this.  
  
A thought popped to her head. 'If this was 16 years ago, when I was born, then my aunts would still be living in Westbridge. They'd just be 16 years younger!' Sabrina laughed. 'And maybe a little dumber, nonetheless, they can help me!'  
  
Sabrina was about to bound out of the bed, when she released a groan.  
  
"Ughhhhhh" She said "This.. me.. I'm heavy!" But she still strugglded to get up and snuck out the door.  
  
*******  
  
"Pregnant lady, coming through!" She said, as she wheeled herself in the wheelchair she'd taken from the aged care centre. It was not much easier than walking, but at least she didn't have nurses trying to help her back to her bed all the time. A pregnant lady in a wheel chair was an easier sight to accept.  
  
*******  
  
"Mrs Spellman, you're 8 and 1/2 months pregnant. Pregnant ladies can not take wheelchair rides down public streets" said the doctor as he wheeled her back from where he'd found her.  
  
He'd been on his way back to work from his lunch break, to recognise his patient who was rolling down the sidewalk of a busy street.  
  
"But, but, but.." Sabrina started "I need to speak with.. someone"  
  
"There is a perfectly good psychiatrist in the hospital, if that's what you mean" the doctor replied.  
  
Sabrina grumbled. Was he saying she was a head-case? Geez!  
  
"No, I need to contact a friend, that's all" she said.  
  
"Very well," he said, now halting at the hospital room door. "There's a phone next to your bed. You've wasted enough of my time. Goodbye Mrs Spellman."  
  
Sabrina plonked down on the bed. Well that had been a disaster. She was kind of glad he had found her though, since she had lost control of the wheelchair on a certain bend, she started gaining speed... and ugh. She hated to think what might have happened.  
  
She dialed a number in the phone. She mashed the keys together as she struggled to dial. Her fingers had gotten very fat.  
  
'I'm not going to get this big I hope' Sabrina thought. She remembered back to the Simpsons once, and half-heartedly laughed. The operator had said "The fingers you have used to dial are too fat. Please mash they keys down using your palm to obtain a special dialling wand".  
  
Giving her an idea, she tried to dial the number with a pen.  
  
"Beep, beep. The number you have dialed is not connected, please check the number and try again."  
  
"Oh no" Sabrina said aloud "I dont know my aunts old phone number!!"  
  
What was she going to do now?  
  
She needn't have asked though. The familiar swirling feeling, as the room began to fade and disappear, told her that she was travelling in time again. To who knows where.. and whose body!? 


End file.
